


Turn Back the Clock

by NotWeird



Category: RWBY
Genre: "Meet Cute" in full sarcastic quotes, Gen, M/M, OG Ozma, Techincally Ozqrow of sorts???, Time Jump AU, Unexplained Time Travel, crack ship, more like Meet the Cutie, no pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWeird/pseuds/NotWeird
Summary: Qrow wakes up in an unfamiliar place, which at this point in his life is pretty familiar. What’s not familiar is the hot dude in armor kneeling over him... but he’s not complaining.





	Turn Back the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> We're in a hiatus, what did you expect? 
> 
> Dedicated to Bluu over at bluufishing.tumblr.com who made some choice art and roped me into this with the force of a freight train. See end notes for the piece that inspired it all!
> 
> Feel free to mentally tweak Qrow's age as you like, but I wrote him as fresh out of Beacon so that's what I'm sticking to!

Cotton in his mouth, gummed up sweat and dirt along his bare skin (where oh where had his pants gone this time?) and the insistent pulsing of mild hangover forced Qrow to drag his eyes open. Green, deep green and mocha brown were the first things he saw, followed by the glint of metal. 

His heart slammed in his chest, face smeared by more dirt and the sap of evergreen needles as he forced himself to roll away. His stomach protested then fell through the ground when the reassuring weight at the base of his spine failed to materialize under his cramped, clumsy fingers. 

Sudden movement dragged his attention away from his lack of a weapon to the mocha and metal blur just out of reaching distance. “Ah! My apologies. I didn’t mean to frighten you, merely to check if you were alright.” The figure (a man? yeah seemed so) held out his hands palms out. 

“Armor,” he slurred. No sword. 

The other man frowned. “Armor?” 

Qrow nodded and blacked out.

**-[-]-**

The second time he woke up was to the same man kneeling at his side, out of the armor and still not obviously armed. This time he noticed the man’s face, all long lashes and boyish charm settled over a sturdy frame with thick, chocolate hair. In short, he was hot and Qrow had no complaints about the man playing nurse. Well, one complaint but after another day of rest he’d definitely be hot to trot...

“-u’re awake! I was beginning to wonder if I needed to call for someone more qualified,” he chuckled and reached for something off to the side. Thankfully for Qrow’s mild paranoia, it was a mug of water. 

(He wouldn’t have minded something stronger or even some coffee, but he wasn’t going to be an ass about it considering that he was a guest in the house of one _very_ cute guy.) 

Qrow sipped at it, eyebrows shooting upwards a tick when the _cold_ liquid hit his tongue, then cleared his throat. “Thanks, uh...?” 

“I’m Ozma,” he grinned. It was a nice smile. Genuine and just a hint nervous although what- 

“Qrow,” he returned before his mind could drag him down and drank more, surreptitiously scoping out the place with the mug as cover. A simple cottage type deal, either one of those themed hotels or (more likely) some backwater inn judging by the lack of a minibar. “So how’d I end up here?” 

“Well, I was hoping you could tell me,” he tugged the golden sash at his waist then popped to his feet with a shout. The handle cracked off the mug at the motion, drenching Qrow’s lap and somewhat decent mood. “Oh. Oh! Uhm, I was to- your clothes would- but that can’t be- uh,” he turned and lunged for something red. 

With a sigh, Qrow folded over the edge of the blanket and froze with realization. The other man’s panic made sense now. He waited with patience even Ozpin would have admired as Ozma (heh, so many Oz’s) fumbled between getting his clothes and cleaning up the mess. Well, the new mess. The one in his lap was pretty simple to deal with but Ozma had kicked over a bowl of soup in his haste and immediately dropped to clean it, nearly shoving Qrow’s clothes into the puddle before he jerked back and tossed the clothes across the room. 

Across the room as in too far for Qrow to reach unless he wanted to waddle with the thin soaked blanket. Across the room as in Ozma looked ready to tackle him back into bed at the first sign of bare leg because he sure as hell wasn’t holding wet wool or whatever to his junk to grab some clothes. 

He vowed to never challenge an entire team to a drinking game again.

**-[-]-**

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand this is where courtship would go if I had the spoons to dedicate to it. Preferably something long, like a series of snapshots where the two grow closer and overcome the cultural gap. It’d have quite a bit of longing and dramatic sighs. Maybe some messing around with canon too, or a complete off the rails AU where canon is a suggestion being shouted into a pillow two rooms over.
> 
> [Bluu's art!](https://bluufishing.tumblr.com/post/185613091036/nobody-me-the-reason-why-i-havent-been-drawing)


End file.
